Remember Me, Remember Us
by MidnightEclipse14
Summary: I've been bedridden for two years. I can't remember anything. Who are you? And who are they?
1. Welcome

**A/N: Hey everyone! MidnightEclipse14 here! My original account was Inuyashafanfun and if you want to check that out you can, but I'm having issues accessing the account so I'm going to continue my writings here. The ones on my old account may not be that good considering that I have recently taken some creative writing courses. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! DISCLAIMER. I OWN NOTHING.**

Sunlight was slowing leaking through the slim opening between the translucent white curtains, cascading down over Kagome's face, forcing her eyes to peel open slowly. Sitting up in her bed, she surveyed the bedroom she had moved into only yesterday. The walls were white washed from the former owners and the carpet was sickening beige. Her brightly painted vanity and wardrobe stood out like sore thumbs to the point that you could practically see them down the block from the window. She gently gripped at the bright green comforter and slid her feet out from under the thick blanket revealing the pink sheets that nearly gave the walls a neon glow.

Walking over to the vanity sleepily, Kagome sat on the bench and grabbed the brush her mother and father had given her for her thirteenth birthday. It was a sleek mahogany brush with thin bristles that filled the entire oval thickly with bright white. The handle had a small gold engraving in beautiful cursive. Tears pricked her eyes as she read, "To my gem, my princess, my Kagome. May this brush help you feel the beauty I see every day." Under the engraving was another small one, her father's initials.

A.H.

Fighting back the tears she began brushing through her raven locks slowly, reveling in how gentle the brush was over her mass of tangles. Keeping her on eyes on the mirror she began to remember her first day of kindergarten.

"_Papa! I don't want to go! Don't make me go!" Young Kagome's eyes filled with overflowing tears and her father led her to the front door of the elementary school. Her father stared at her with soft eyes. "Kaggie, you need to go to school…" She shook her head furiously, "No! I want to stay home with you and Mama! I'll cook, and clean, and go to work! Don't make me leave!" Kagome pulled at her father's sleeve hard, urging him back to the car, he only smiled. "Baby girl, how about I come in and meet your teacher? You know I'd never leave you baby…Let's go meet Miss Mizuki."_

Kagome stared down at the engraving, stroking it gently. _Oh Daddy…You tried…_Putting the brush down Kagome gasped at herself. She noticed that her hair managed to reach the back of her knees. Gathering her hair over her right shoulder she quickly began braiding the long locks. After a few minutes she had managed to create a braid that still reached her lower back. She made a mental note to get it cut sometime this week.

Strolling over to her chair she picked up the articles of clothing that she had set out the night before. The first thing she slipped on was a bright green camisole to be covered with a dark denim jacket. Then she quickly slipped on a pair of matching dark denim jeans and a pair of green Converse. Kagome peered out her window at the autumn world outside. Leaves were soaring in the breeze from the Goshinboku, spilling over the pathways and grass. Grabbing her backpack and binders, Kagome strode out of her bedroom towards the kitchen.

Kagome pulled up to Sengoku High with a deep sigh in the back of her throat. She had been bed ridden for two years and it had given her a wicked case of amnesia, she was walking into the school she had attended all her life practically blind. Stepping out of her car she strode over to the front steps as confidently as she could muster. Three girls spotted her and shrieked as they rushed towards her, enveloping her in their arms.

"Kagome! You're back! We missed you so much!"

She struggled out of the arms of her captures, staring at them slightly frightened before getting a good look at their faces. "Oh, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, you scared me…" They all looked at her with curious eyes, "What do you mean Kagome? Didn't you recognize us?" Quickly explaining to them her mental state from illness, they all frowned and hugged her gently. "Well, at least you remembered us." Kagome smiled at Ayumi, "Yeah, guess I am." They continued chatting into the building before Kagome excused herself into the principal's office.

Mrs. Yurazki was a very tall woman and nearly towered over Kagome, she definitely did not remember her. "Higurashi Kagome I presume?" Her voice nearly floored Kagome. It was so soft, like bells at a wedding. She nodded quickly and took a seat as Mrs. Yurazki ushered her to do. "So, your illness seems to have worn off but your academic standings are still quite well and you do qualify for senior year." Confusion clouded Kagome's mind painfully, how could she be academically eligible? She was bed ridden for two years!

"I won't keep you for much longer, here is your schedule. Your homeroom is with Ms. Jeniji. Room 455." Kagome quickly gathered her things and mumbled a quiet thank you before scrambling out of the office to gather her thoughts. _Mama must have been helping me get school work done when I was in bed…That must be it…Hopefully my memory will restore itself soon. _"Kagome!" She turned to the sound of her friends shouting her name. Staring at her locker number on her schedule she approached her friends. "Hi guys, uh, where is locker 667?" They pointed at the lockers down the hall and followed Kagome as she ventured down towards hers.

"Kagome, let me see your schedule!" Scanning for her combo she then handed the schedule to her friends and opened her locker. She could hear her friends mumbling quietly about what classes they had together and how they were angry that she had all the AP classes and none of them would have classes with her when she saw him.

He had just turned the corner and his dark raven hair nearly touched his lower back in its low ponytail and he wore a bright red shirt that had medium sleeves that showed off his rippling muscles down his arms. As he neared closer she was able to notice his eyes. They were a deep violet swimming in indigo and blue. And she could have sworn that she saw a flicker of gold when he met her eyes, giving her a small smirk, nearly making her jaw drops and she spun to look at her friends, whispering nearly in a hiss.

"WHO is THAT?"

**A/N:There you have it! Chapter one! I am usually pretty good at uploading chapters quickly depending on how quickly the story comes to me. Please rate and review, I would love to hear what you guys think of it so far! (:**


	2. Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys, been out at the lake with my friend and may not be able to upload this chapter too easily with the in and out Wi-Fi but hopefully I'll have some luck. I know the last chapter ended a bit abruptly but that was the whole point of it. Once again, disclaimer. I own absolutely nothing. Remember Me, Remember Us everyone!**

"WHO is THAT?" Her friends spun their heads around to see the approaching Adonis, with nasty scowls on their faces. "That's Inukaro Takahashi. I'd stay away from him if I were you, Kagome." Tearing her gaze from the boy approaching she stared at her friends. "Why is that?" Eri snorted, "The guy is so stuck up. He never talks to anyone and never dates anyone. He just kind of roams." Ayumi chuckled quietly, "Eri, you just hate him because he wouldn't go out with you." Eri's face flared up red as she stormed to her first class, Ayumi and Yuka giggling as they followed in suit , waving their goodbyes to Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her rambunctious as they ran after Eri. Grabbing her binders she shut her locker only to bump into the infamous Inukaro. A bit flustered from her embarrassing mistake, Kagome murmured a soft apology as she went to walk around him with her head staring straight down the hallway. "Keh, next time watch where you're going." Kagome spun on her heel, glaring daggers into the boy. "Excuse me? I said I was sorry." He scoffed, "I heard you, I'm just telling you to watch out better is all." Huffing loudly Kagome turned on her heel again and stormed down the hall muttering about conceited jerks as she entered her math room.

Sitting down in the middle back of the room and scanned the faces of her fellow classmates. Her brow furrowed as she failed to recognize any other friendly faces and fell back against the seat in defeat. This was going to be a long school year. The teacher walked in slowly, scanning her own eyes around the room, smiling softly at the students. "Good morning class. My name is Ms. Jeniji, I am your homeroom and Math teacher. Now as you all know this is our AP senior math so we will be-" Ms. Jeniji stopped as there was a knock on the door as, guess who, Inukaro strode into the room proudly. Ms. Jeniji narrowed her eyes slightly with a sarcastic smile across her slightly wrinkled face, "Glad to see you yet again Takahashi, how would we have made it through without you?" Inukaro scoffed and looked around the room for an open seat, spotting an open one right next to Kagome. Ignoring the teacher, he strode down the aisle and plopped his things on the desk and plopped into the seat, waving his hand to her, "Continue."

Her eyes narrowed again as she began her lesson on quadratics. Kagome tried hard to pay attention to the teacher's words but could not help the sickening feeling she had being so close to the jerk she had encountered in the hallway. She could feel his eyes on her but refused to meet them as her pencil flew across the paper, nearly writing down every word out of Ms. Jeniji mouth. The window was open diagonally from Kagome's seat and the crisp autumn breeze sent a slight shiver down her back as she wrapped her jean jacket tighter around her form, not expecting such a chill from the September weather. Inukaro scoffed under his breath and Kagome's burning eyes whipped to meet his, "What now?" She hissed.

This seemed to almost entertain him as he waved a hand at her shivering form. "Well, if you actually dressed properly you wouldn't be shivering like an idiot right now." Kagome's eyes burned into his with fury. "You calling me a slut?" Inukaro raised his hands in mock defense, "Call it what you will, I just think you need to learn how to dress for the weather is all." She whipped her head back towards the teacher, grumbling under her breath about arrogant assholes. Inukaro chuckled and made Kagome's eyes flit in his direction, _was I talking that loud? _

The bell rang after what seemed almost like an eternity. Gladly gathering her things she jumped out of her seats and practically ran out the door. The hallway was packed with students and made Kagome slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't used to so many people being so close together anymore since she was so used to her bed in her mother's house and only having to be around her family. Finding her way back to her locker almost unsuccessfully, she put in her combo quickly and yanking the door open. Looking down at her schedule Kagome decided placed her math binder back on the top shelf of her locker and grabbed her orange Honors English binder then slammed her locker shut.

Only to be given a heart attack by the boy standing next to her with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Are you stalking me now?" Inukaro snorted. "As if, my locker is 666 you idiot." Kagome went to retort but her brain betrayed her. Growling under her breath she began to stomp off. Inukaro followed in pace right beside her making her grit her teeth in frustration though he seemed to pay no notice. "You wouldn't happen to have honors English with Mr. Kenka would you?" Kagome froze and shakily checked her schedule, sweat-dropping as she did. "Y-yes I do…"

Inukaro clapped his hands in a sarcastic fashion. "Awesome! That means you have TWO classes with my beautiful face." Kagome grit her teeth again, "As if, cockiness is not a very attractive feature Takahashi."

Kagome went to turn the corner but was stopped by Inukaro's hand pressing to the wall and his arm blocking her path, his eyes burning into hers with a weird mix of various emotions that she could not pin down. "Listen Higurashi, I know that you haven't been here for a few years, Yurazki found out we have all the same classes and had asked me to make sure that you get around everywhere and has made me you unofficial guide. And since I have a bit of a rep here, I would appreciate you making this easy and not acting like a spoiled brat. Since we're going to be seeing each other a lot, we might as well get to know each other on a first name basis, right Kagome?"

Her eyes widened as he spoke. _A guide? Do people here think I've forgotten that much? _Kagome sighed loudly. "Whatever Takahashi, let's go. I don't want to be late."

Inukaro looked at her almost, sadly. With a loud matching sigh he pulled his arm off the wall and held an arm out to the direction of the classroom. Kagome stormed off in the direction of the English room, with a somewhat disappointed Inukaro following in tow.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going a little on a writer's block right now so chapters may be a bit of a wait or you may come across a few iffy oneshots until inspiration hits me for this story. If you have any ideas on what can happen please message me, I will include your thoughts in the chapter notes, thank you for reading! Please rate and review!**

**~Midnight Eclipse**


End file.
